Common Queerness
by corinthrizze
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata share a fixation on the dobe. Read to know about their different unusual behaviors and similar quirks.


Everyone thought that Sasuke and Hinata were complete opposites, but when they got together everyone began to realize that they had some similarities.

People thought that they were made for each other and always remarked that the two of them were perfect.

But the truth is they were far from perfect.

If one would just pay close attention, one would notice something off with the couple.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

People thought that Hinata was innocent, and they were hmm… somewhat correct. She was just a shy innocent girl but if you look at her hands she always carries a senbon. So what does this have to do with anything? You see, Hyuuga Hinata is a torture enthusiast it was a secret that she had kept for a long time. And the one who she only tortures often is none other than Sasuke.

It all started one day when she visited Sasuke at his home. He was aching all over. He just came from a mission with his usual team and he had been hurt badly, so he stayed home all day.

Sasuke asked her if she could do anything to relieve the pain. He knew she dabbles with medicine and is rather good at healing.

She merely nodded and then threw a senbon at him. His eyes widened. Sasuke was enraged because it only made the pain worse. She smiled at him, but her smile was different. It looked twisted to him. Her eyes from the color of soft lavender at that moment seemed to look gray as the sky outside. Sasuke looked at her with sharingan eyes, she was really Hinata. She spoke and her voice was slow, mesmerizing him. He felt a shiver down his spine but he felt hot all over. He was drawn to her flame that she had kept so long. Hinata took another senbon from her weapon holster and went to him. Her free-hand crept on his back and massaged his worn-out muscles. She could feel him sweat. Then she started piercing his back and at the same time pierced his already captured heart.

Hinata thought that this would pose as a problem for the both of them, but it didn't. Sasuke was fine with it. As long as he sees her twisted smile while slowly puncturing his skin and/or making him bleed. Because after that he knows that she would come back and kiss his scars away.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke was a cold person, Hinata knew that. But she never knew how passionate he was with writing.

She discovered it while she saw him alone in the training grounds. He was just about to train with Team 7 and his sensei but they were nowhere to be found. She was going to train, too only with her own team. She saw him sitting at a log and writing something on his handy notebook. She was curious and wanted to see what he was writing. She used her byakugan to peek. Sasuke immediately closed his notepad and glanced at her, he felt her presence. He didn't want her to know about what she was writing and stuck his tongue out to her. Hinata retorted, he knew her secret but she didn't even know his favorite color. Sasuke gave her a narrowed look and also his notebook. He ordered her to read it and not to laugh. After a few minutes she closed the notebook, she smiled at him. He was irritated and embarrassed for nobody had ever read his stories.

That day Hinata discovered that he liked writing stories and poems about macabre, romance and a little black humor on the side.

When Sasuke finished his first novel, she was the first and only one to read it. She cannot help but get hooked onto his unusual stories of fantasy.

Hinata was his one and only fan (when it comes to writing, that is). And he couldn't help but to write more for his muse.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Hinata pouted every time Sasuke dared her to do things. He dared her to steal things from her cousin. He dared her to speak up to her father when he was degrading his own daughter. He even dared her to kill Sakura who was one of the few fangirls who still held on to him.

However, his most favorite was to dare her to put her fist inside her mouth. She always refused.

But one time when she was alone in her room she tried it and found it really difficult. Her mouth was small and her jaws were in pain. She tried but couldn't. What was he thinking?

After she failed on trying she heard someone was laughing. It was Sasuke and he was spying on her. He was leaning outside on a tree branch. She made him go inside her room as it was raining. He did as he was told. His laugh grew louder.

Hinata didn't get mad. She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. It was the first time she heard his laughter.

Neji then happened to pass by Hinata's room and saw her kissing the Uchiha. He immediately told his uncle Hiashi what happened. The next day he ordered the servants to cut the tree outside her room. Hinata didn't like what her father did and spoke back to him for the very first time.

And after that incident Neji found out that he was missing some of his hair gels.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke always gets aroused whenever he hears her stutter, whenever he sees her blush and especially when she taps her two index fingers together. Hinata doesn't know about this and is also very oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was a pervert, a closet pervert to be exact.

Sasuke was good in writing and he actually had written a dozen of hentai novels. All these novels were based on his fantasies with Hinata. The odd thing was that he never had slept with anyone before especially with her. And yes they are still both virgins.

While Sasuke knew everything there is about to know about sex, Hinata knew very little about it. And Sasuke cherished that fact. He didn't want her to be as jaded and tainted as he was.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke and Hinata loved the nature and their dates are usually in the training grounds or anywhere that trees grow.

They sit silently on the grass admiring the sky, the breeze, the rain, the clouds, the foliage…

Sometimes they hold each other's hands for a brief moment of time. And occasionally they share pure kisses.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Sasuke and Hinata abhor the color pink which was always associated with a green-eyed girl who always clings to Sasuke.

Hinata never liked Sakura but always is polite towards her. Sasuke hated her so much that he had punch her on the forehead which he soon regretted when Naruto came and defended the girl of his dreams.

After this incident Hinata decided on making Sakura plushies for him. At least he can harm those plushies whenever, wherever he pleased. As of now Hinata had made him 59 plushies and is making another five for him.

Sasuke and Hinata share an obsession with ramen.

They do not like to eat it but just stare at it for a long time. They tried to study it. They tried to dissect it. And then they actually tried in cooking it and always ended up in failure. The two of them are saddened by this fact. They left the ramen-cooking to Ichiraku.

They also share an obsession with the color orange.

Hinata always gave Sasuke orange shirts for special occasions, each one with a different print. Sasuke never wore them but liked them a lot. He kept those shirts inside a wooden chest. And every time he felt lonely in his house he looks at them and he smiles.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Despite their different unusual behaviors and similar quirks they got along pretty well but that doesn't mean that they don't fight completely.

Everyone thought that they had never had a quarrel.

But they are also human. On the contraire, they do quarrel and most of the times with the pettiest reasons.

If one would look closely when they are in the middle of the unnoticed quarreling, one would notice that Hinata is poking him with her fingers. She is actually blocking minor charka points on Sasuke's body.

At this point Sasuke will activate his sharingan and make it spin. He knows she is scared of this. If this doesn't work with her, he hypnotizes her and makes her think that she is a kitten or a puppy.

When it comes to that, Hinata will try to wake up from it and use a technique that paralyzes him. And then she sometimes leaves him there or sometimes draws whiskers on his face with a permanent marker.

At times this doesn't work. And what Sasuke will do is talk and what Hinata will do is talk back.

After several minutes they are fine again and act as if nothing happened.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Talking is very dangerous for the quiet couple.

Wrong words come out wrongly at the wrong times.

But they do speak with each other but it becomes less frequent when people are around. They also don't speak about their relationship to other people and they certainly don't speak about their problems to other people.

Their problems in their relationship are for each of them to keep. It is much safer that way.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Lately they have been quarreling more often.

They just had a date, with a third wheel whose name was Naruto. During this date they fought over a dango which Naruto out of nowhere kindly offered to Hinata but not Sasuke because he knows that his friend hates sweets.

Naruto looked at the two of them who had both activated their bloodline limits.

"Give me that." Sasuke ordered Hinata.

"Sasuke, this is mine, Naruto-kun gave it to me." Hinata said smiling a very fake smile. Her veins popping at the side of her eyes, the act didn't go well with the dress she was wearing.

"But I want it, my **dear Hinata**." Sasuke never called her with a term of endearment, ever but now he pressed those words with less love and more anger.

Naruto felt the tension. "I'll just buy you another one Sasu-"

However the Uchiha didn't hear it and snatched the dango from Hinata. Sasuke opened his mouth widely and was about to eat it all even if he really didn't like sweets. His movement was slow and Hinata took this as her advantage. She poked a minor charka point on his hand that held the dango. It became paralyzed much to Sasuke's annoyance and Hinata took the dango from him.

Hinata dashed off bringing the food with her. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke dashed after her, leaving a weirded out Naruto who didn't know if he should laugh or stop them.

In the end he just grinned and told himself, "What a weird couple."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Hinata stood at the gates of Sasuke's house. She got away with the dango but didn't eat it. She kept it on a lunch box which she brought now. She should've let him have it.

She entered and saw Sasuke watching TV whom changed his expression when she walked in the room.

Hinata sat beside him in his couch and took the dango. "You can have this…" She placed it on his lap.

Sasuke didn't move and just looked at her with his coal eyes.

Hinata looked back, her eyes were watery. She needed to tell it to him right at that moment. "I still love Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't be mad… I- After all these years I still like him… B-But I… You… I feel happy when I'm with you… And I-I think I love you... No, not think… I know. But I love Naruto-kun, too… But… But I think that when I t-think of N-Naruto-kun… I-It's wrong… I know it's wrong. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry… I-I…" Sasuke put his fingers on her mouth to make her stop stammering.

"I am not mad." Sasuke said in his raspy voice. With his other hand he flicked the switch to turn off the TV. He leaned nearer to her and threw away the box that contained the dango. She then moved slowly away from him but he still moved closer and closer. Hinata was now lying on the couch, Sasuke on top of her. He leaned in to her face and kissed her passionately on her neck. Hinata giggled, Sasuke never did this to her. Then he made his way to her ears and whispered, "Because the truth is I **still **love him, too."

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Everyone thought that Sasuke and Hinata were complete opposites, but when they got together everyone began to realize that they had some similarities.

And that's the only thing that they got right about them**  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

Author's Note: I know a it's a bit weird but... I like this story. Reviews anyone?

* * *

I just edited the dare part... thanks for those who reviewed. 


End file.
